The Puckhead's Tale
by countrybutterfly
Summary: A sort of character study of Dave Karofsky using Harry Potter. No crossover. No pairings. Some Kurt. Enjoy.


**Title: **The Puckhead's Tale**  
>Rating: <strong>PG (one or two curse words, but not bad enough to go 13)  
><strong>CharacterPairings: **Dave Karofsky, Kurt Hummel; no pairings  
><strong>WarningSpoilers**: Just to be safe lets say there are spoilers for both seasons of Glee and all books and Movies for Harry Potter  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't Own Glee or Harry Potter  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kurt Hummel is the Harry Potter to Dave Karofsky's...  
><strong>Notes:<br>-**I really don't know where this came from, but I hope you all appreciate it  
>-Since I really don't know where this came from, I'm not too sure how I feel about or if I think its done, so it might be edited later...If anyone sees something, or has a thought on it let me know<br>- Don't think I need to say this but I just lay it out that its not a crossover, it just uses HP as a fictional reference  
>-Also posted to my relatively new LiveJournal account (penname: kosherrainbow, yeah, I got suckered over there, but its been great...it actually help me structure some things I that have inadvertantly been put on hold so here's hoping I can get back to those, until then here's this<p>

**~xxxxXXxxxxXXxxxx~**

To compare them to Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort would be easy. Hell, he's pretty sure some of those Glee dorks already do it, cast him as the creep trying to destroy their world _(though, in his opinion that's more what Coach Sylvester is for)_. Though he has to admit it stings, to be written off as the boy who became the evil wizard with little to no chance at redemption. But that might just be the people he slushied.

Every other student at McKinley, even some of his friends would probably say he's more Draco Malfoy; the bad guy who is just popular, and just connected enough to get away with it. Yeah, he could see himself in Draco Malfoy. The boy with a lot of pressure who talks a good game but always ends up choking, running scared. It's better than the 'Dark Lord' but not by much.

What ever way you spin it, Kurt Hummel _is_Harry Potter. The golden boy who doesn't go looking for trouble though it still finds him. The boy who stands up, believes in himself even when the rest of the world is against him. The talented, courageous guy who, at least at first, tries to see the best in everyone even when its undeserved. And if Kurt Hummel is always Harry Potter than he'd like of himself as Neville Longbottom. That maybe if some outside person or Fate had chosen slightly different;y their lives would have been reversed. But even if their lives weren't switched Neville is still the chubby, sweats too easy, never good enough boy who becomes a sword wielding, Voldemort defying bad-ass.

But if he has to be a Slytherin, then Dave Karofsky would like to think of himself as the Severus Snape to Kurt Hummel's Harry. (_And __**no**__, not in the longing for Kurt's mother way...that's just __**wrong**_). But in the maybe the guy everyone thought wasn't such a bad guy after all sort of way. The guy who had too much to stake to confess the secret of his awesomeness. Its not like anyone would ever know all the little things they never realized were all his doing and still had to do, after all they still had Senior Year in front of them. Everyone else was happy to see him as the bad guy and as long as it meant he played some role in Kurt Hummel's life...well, it was the most he could ask for, right? And maybe one day, maybe Kurt would figure out the truth. Hopefully it would be under better circumstances, and hopefully Dave hadn't just been killed viciously when it did happen.

**~xxxxxxxxxxx~**

"_You_ _**read **_Harry Potter?"

Dave looked up from the corner of the quad he'd been hiding in to see Kurt standing over him and the football player couldn't help but wonder if there was some hidden insult on his capabities to read. "Yeah." The 'duh' was implied as he was holding the seventh book in his hand.

The singer took this in for a moment before cautiously, as if he couldn't stop himself from asking, "Favorite book?"

"That's a loaded question."

"Favorite character?"

"Like that's much better."

His responses triggered an exasperated sigh from Kurt so he caved, "Probably Neville."

Whether it was the fact that he answered or the answer himself the two sport athlete received a quick nod of approval from the fashionista before some of the gleeks called him away, no doubt believing they were preventing some attack.

Dave watched as Kurt took a few before he called out to stop him. "Who's your favorite?"

"Character?" Kurt confirmed before considering, "Snape..." Kurt looked like he was about to explain but Hudson had approached flanked by Puckerman and Evans so Dave didn't push, rather letting it go. Maybe he was gonna say that Snape was his least favorite, or that prep school boy always had something to say about the Potions master or maybe Kurt was about to confess he harbored a secret attachment to the dark, broody,redeemable type.

Dave didn't really care which, suddenly okay that if in somebody's mind he had to be compared to a fiction character he was okay with being Severus Snape.


End file.
